The invention relates generally to medical monitoring and diagnosis and, in particular, to the mapping of electrocardiographic information.
In the field of medicine, the acquisition of diagnostic and/or monitoring data from a patient has become more common as systems designed to collect such data have become more accessible and their use more routine. One example of such diagnostic and/or monitoring data is electrocardiographic (ECG) data which represents cardiac electrical activity associated with the muscular pumping activity of the heart. The ECG data is collected by numerous contacts or leads disposed on the skin of a patient and generally represents the underlying electrical activity of the patient's heart. For example, aberrations in the activity of the heart may generate characteristic waveform patterns or traces that a trained clinician can recognize.
However, the ECG data may contain more information than is evidenced in a simple, aggregate waveform that is typically associated with ECG measurements. For example, it may be desirable take advantage of structural or anatomical models or information in conjunction with the ECG data to provide insight into the interplay between cardiac structure and electrical activity.